


Crown you in my heart

by AxisMage



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And also not being satisfied with the final episode of season 3, Canon Rewrite, Domestic Fluff, Light-Hearted, Linebreaks, M/M, Me wanting my boys to be happy, Mindless Fluff, Sort of fix-it fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Justice Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: His perfect plan for proposing goes out the window. Then the engagement nearly doesn't last, but at least Dick is willing to meet him halfway this time.





	Crown you in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a near-permanent state of writing block for nearly three months (I think), trying to finish several ideas that just won't cooperate. Then the ending of YJ's season three happened, and not gonna lie. I got a bit mad. These two are my comfort ship, and I really needed to write something and make myself happy, so this came out. 
> 
> Prepare yoselves. Nothing but fluff and sugar and spices ahead XD.

“I have the pen you wanted.”

“Hmm? What pen?”

“The one we saw on Google the night you were searching for pictures of the castle.”

“Oh, the one you can roll out a flag of.”

Dick hums his affirmative. “I got a nice mug too.”

“Just one?”

Another hum. “Two. They match.”

Conner finishes cutting vegetables, throws them into the sizzling pot on the stove, then turns his attention to the upper cabinet on his right. The glass door gives him a perfect view of all the cups inside. They’re all in pairs, with varying styles and pattern. Some have indicative landscapes or the name of the city or country Dick brought them from. Others are only decorated with generic flowers, lines or random splotches of paint. The cabinet is so full that some of the other mugs Dick has brought back from his trips are mixed in with their plates and pots. This doesn't mean Conner will tell Dick not to bring more of them from his missions. It’s become a habit of Dick’s and a part of their routine. Whenever they are both home, they make use of their matching cups.

“You still there?” Dick’s voice through Conner’s earpiece, making him focus on the soup in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m here,” he says. He stirs the pot. “I was thinking it’s time we build another cabinet for the mugs.”

“We’ve really got a collection of them at your place, huh?”

They do, indeed, and not only of mugs. With how many of Dick’s books, clothes, weapons, gear and training equipment were at Conner’s house in Happy Harbor, he’d hardly call this place his own. It was more their place, had been for the past two – almost three – years. He’d even heard all their friends and teammates refer as such. Artemis, in particular, was fond of saying they should carry out a ceremony already since they were pretty much married in everything but paper.

Well, maybe that could change… soon.

“Kon?” Dick prompts again. He sounds amused now.

Conner blinks, rubs at his forehead with the heel of his palm. “Sorry. I’m trying to picture where to put the cabinet. That and wondering why you still call this place my house when you live here too.”

“Habit?”

“Is it?”

“One I keep trying to break. I know where my home is, and with whom it resides.” Dick’s voice softens as he says the last.

That makes more sense. Plus, it’s… reassuring. “Can you tell me when you’re coming back?” he asks.

Dick thinks about it for a few seconds. “I don't have an exact date yet. I’m going in the day after tomorrow, and we’ll see how it goes from there. I think I'll be back next week.”

Conner nods, then remembers Dick can't see him. Next week. It’s more than enough time to sort out his own thoughts and plan. “Noted.” There’s a knock on the door, followed by several high-pitched laughs. Wolf’s ears perk up, then he gets up and goes towards the door. Wolf doesn't do that often anymore, which can only mean one thing.

“Will, Lian and Artemis are here,” he says.

“Crap. I forgot it’s mandatory dinner day. I’ll leave you to it.”

“I’m glad you called. Be careful out there tomorrow. You know I can go and provide backup whenever you feel like you need it.”

“Always. Guess I'll talk or see you soon. I love you.”

The words sound and fall from Dick’s lips naturally, easily. Conner’s own words form without him having to even process them. “Love you, too.”

* * *

“Jeff is on board already?”

“Yup. It wasn’t easy to convince him, but he's ready to go as soon as we need to.”

“And you’ve also recruited Artemis.”

“Yeah, she was my second stop before getting here. It didn’t take much to convince her to join this mission.”

“I figured it didn’t.” Conner lifts the recently-built cabinet and holds it against the wall with both hands. Dick grabs the screws and gives their drill a test run, then ducks under his arm and steps between him and the piece of furniture. “And you need one more person for this mission.”

Dick works with his usual grace and speed, securing one screw after another as he speaks. “I don't need anyone else, but I want you to come with us. With me.”

“Why?” Conner asks.

“Didn’t you say you’d provide backup for me whenever I needed it?”

“Of course, but it doesn't sound like you need it.”

Dick lets out a huff. He gets the last screw in, puts the drill down and turns around. Conner takes his hands away from the cabinet to place them on Dick’s hips.

“You’re going to make me say it, aren’t you?” Dick says. He wraps his arms around Conner’s neck, who only looks confused. “Fine. Have it your way. I think… I guess… that I… sort of… miss you. Kent.”

“Careful. You say another word and your lungs will collapse from the effort,” Conner deadpans.

Dick kicks his leg, and Conner bursts out laughing, moving his arms to pull Dick tight against him, burying his face on the crook of Dick’s neck.

“So?” Dick says.

“So, what?”

“So, you better say you also miss me or I'll kick you again and won't give you your gift pen.”

Conner rolls his eyes, kisses Dick’s neck gently. “Of course I miss you. I miss us, from our matching mugs to you getting annoyed over my jeans on the back of the sofa.”

Dick tilts his head to one side. “And our amazing wall sex courtesy of certain someone’s super strength. Plus, you getting an anxiety attack whenever you see me trying to turn on the stove.”

“All that, and more,” Conner agrees with a serious nod.

Dick snorts, then he says in a very soft voice, “Yeah. I know it’s my job and I have to see my missions through to the end, no matter how long it takes. I know. I do know. But sometimes… sometimes… it’s hard to find the motivation to stick around.”

Conner’s heart skips a beat. His breath catches in his throat, and his body goes still for no more than two seconds before he forces himself to relax. Of course, Dick being Dick, notices.

“Did I hit a nerve?” he asks, pulling back so he can meet Conner’s eyes, which skit off to one side right away. Dick frowns. “Kon?”

“I feel like this is the correct moment, but at the same time, it seems like terrible timing.”

The frown deepens. “What do you mean?”

Conner clears his throat. He raises a hand and rubs the back of his neck, digs his other hand into one of his pockets. His heart is beating so hard and fast he feels it at the back of his throat. “I… uh… I’ve been thinking about this for a while and… I had a plan. Everything was mapped out.”

Dick regards him cautiously. “Mapped out for what?”

Thoughts run a mile a minute inside Conner’s head. His palms are now sweating, and he has to remember not to crush the box in his pocket. How should he even start this off? He could always say it’s nothing. Then again, Dick wouldn’t believe that, and it would make every other attempt seem suspicious.

Well, hell. He might as well go for it, plan or no plan.

Taking a deep breath, Conner squares his shoulders.

Then he drops to one knee.

Dick’s eyes go comically wide.

“Richard Grayson,” Conner starts. He hopes his voice stays steady throughout his impromptu speech because the one he had rehearsed won't fit their current situation. “I… I love you. I love the life we’ve built together here in Happy Harbor, and… I love the home and feeling of belonging I’ve found at your side.” Conner pauses to take another deep breath. “Ever since you started working with Bruce, I’ve missed you more than I can ever… say. As you know, uhm…”

“You’re not always good with words,” Dick interrupts. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

“Yes. And… I… I would never ask you to stop doing your job or to compromise on anything you didn’t want to. All I want to do, if you’ll let me… is to offer you… this. Formally. A home to always return to, a small family to be at your side whether you need it or not, a half-clone that has loved you for years and will keep on doing so for decades to come because… because… I know there’s no one else for me.” Conner pulls the box out of his pocket, opens it and holds it up. “So. Dick. Do you… want to marry me?”

Silence reigns over the kitchen for so long Conner is about to start twitching and get up. Just as he’s thinking how fast he can get down to the Zeta-tube, Dick falls to his knees in front of him and swallows him in a hug and a deep, long kiss.

“I’m whelmed,” Dick says, then kisses him again, laughs in the middle of it. “I’m so, so, so whelmed. Of course I’ll marry you,” he says, then is attacked by another fit of laughter.

Conner takes out the ring and slips it into Dick’s finger, who doesn't waste any time in entwining their fingers and raising their hands to kiss Conner’s knuckles.

“There’s no better motivation than this,” he says.

“I was hoping there wasn’t,” Conner says.

“I love you so much, Kon.”

“Likewise, Dick. Always.”

* * *

When Conner steps into the kitchen, still half asleep and wanting a cup of tea now, the ring is on the counter. Dick is leaning against said counter, arms crossed. He looks crestfallen.

Conner blinks a few times, then he rubs at his eyes with the heels of his palms. When he lowers his hands, neither Dick nor the ring has moved.

He steps forward, opens their new cabinet and pulls out two mugs. He realizes Dick already put the kettle on, so he grabs one of their jars full of tea leaves and unscrews it. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

Dick sucks in a breath. He shifts his weight onto one foot, then the other. He sags against the counters. Conner waits, starting to squeeze the jar he has in his hands. A weight starts setting in his stomach.

“Dick,” he says.

Dick shakes his head. “I can’t do this,” he whispers.

The weight in his belly turns into an outright rock-heavy feeling. His fingers curl harder against the jar. “You can't do what?" Although, with the ring on the counter, Conner can guess what Dick is about to say.

Why would Dick say that, though? Conner had thought everything had been going well. They had stayed in Happy Harbor before they’d gone to Markovia. They had busted the Bedlam facilities and brought Brion back. He and Dick had even announced their engagement to Bear when the New God had come to visit. Nothing had changed or worsened between them since Conner proposed. They hadn’t even fought. In fact, until five minutes ago, Conner had thought their date from yesterday couldn’t have gone be—

“Batman and I are working together with the League and the Team behind the scenes.”

—tter.

Once more, Conner blinks stupidly a couple of times. He frowns, tries to make sense of what he said. “What?”

Dick purses his lips. “Bruce. Kaldur. Diana. M’gann. Me. From Mist and Livewire being transported to the Youth Center, down to you and M’gann busting the alien device and taking Stagg down. We all know about it. Tim and Barbara too, but no one else can't and mustn’t know. Not about the past or future ops.”

… O-kay?

A heavy and cautious silence settles between them. Dick is now gripping the edges of the counter. His knuckles are starting to whiten. Conner doesn't remember the last time he’s seen Dick this tense.

“Diana and M’gann knowing makes sense. We work with the League, after all,” Conner says.

Dick presses his lips tighter. He doesn't say anything else, so Conner frowns, mulls it over a little more.

When realization hits, Conner’s blood turns to ice.

The jar shatters between his hands. Dick winces as the leaves and bits of crystals fall to the floor.

Conner, when he finds his voice again, speaks through gritted teeth. “What. Are. You. Doing.”

“Nothing! Not much… not yet,” Dick says. Conner expects him to sound defensive. Instead, he sounds apologetic, and even his hands are shaking where he’s gripping the counter.

Indignation, fear and anger start bubbling up inside his chest. His own hands ball into fists, and he almost wishes the crystals digging into his skin would hurt for once. “Why?” he growls.

“The Light. They ran away last time. They weren’t defeated or disbanded, and now… we think something even worse may be on the way.”

“’We’, as in your family, the leaders of the League and M’gann.”

“… Yes.”

Conner shakes his head, a disbelieving laugh spilling from his lips. “Would my input matter in this twisted scheme you’ve conjured, if I gave you one?”

“It would matter everything to me, but I can't change anything. Unfortunately… this is our plan, and we have to go through with it. We’re ready to face the consequences, whether it works out or not.”

Oh, he’s heard this before. Nonetheless, he decides to try asking anyway. “Did you really have to do it this way? After what happened nearly three years ago—”

“Exactly because of what happened three years ago is that I can't do this,” Dick interrupts. “Or rather, I won't.”

He lets go of the counter with one hand and picks up the ring. He holds it between his fingers and his expression shifts into something much more confident and firm. “I don't want our engagement to start off with a lie, Kon. I don't want to deceive you and hide a plan this big from my future husband. What happened with M’gann hurt you. What I did with Kaldur and Artemis wasn’t much better, and I'm not willing to repeat history.”

The kettle starts whistling. Neither of them moves to turn it off. Dick is waiting, and Conner is thinking.

“I’ll understand your reaction, whatever it is,” Dick adds. “I’ll also understand if you want to call off the engagement or at least put it on hold. I… I just wanted you to know. I wasn’t sure when to tell you, but after yesterday and last night… I couldn’t keep stalling.”

Conner can see that much, and truth be told, he appreciates it. He appreciates the honesty, and on top of that, he appreciates Dick’s will and his rebellious streak. Knowing how strong Dick’s loyalty towards Bruce is, it couldn’t have been easy to break his vow to secrecy, and who knows what else Bruce had demanded.

Conner shakes his hands to get rid of the leftover shards in his skin, then presses them against his face. He takes a deep breath and counts to ten. It doesn't help, so he counts up to twenty. When that doesn't help either, he gives up, opens his mouth and screams into his palms.

He screams as loud as he can. He screams with all the air his lungs can hold, which is no small quantity.

When he’s left breathless and his throat starts to feel the abuse, he lowers his hands. Dick look shaken, and even Wolf has come to see what the scandal is all about.

Conner evens out his breathing. He feels a lot better.

With newfound calm, he holds out his arm and grabs one of Dick’s wrists. He pulls the now surprised Dick into a hug.

“Give me the ring,” he says, voice soft.

After an exhausted sigh, Conner feels the ring being pressed into his hand.

“For the record, it was awesome while it lasted,” Dick says.

Conner doesn't respond with words. Instead, he holds onto Dick’s fingers. “Who said it ended?” He slides the ring back on.

Dick tenses. “But I thought—”

“I love you for telling me.”

“… And I love you for trusting me.”

* * *

“Congratulations!”

A smiling Wyynde drops into the seat across from them on their booth, followed by Kaldur, who is also smiling, albeit in a more reserved way.

Dick, settled as he is against Conner’s chest, grins at them and slides an untouched slice of cake across the table. Their waitress had seen the ring, and knowing them for years of coming there, had come back with their order: matching cups of hot tea and a small free cake. “You finally got around to telling him?” he asks Kaldur.

“I told him as soon as you told me, but the right moment for the four of us to meet and officially congratulate you had not come around,” Kaldur says.

“We appreciate your official congratulations,” Conner says, face serious.

“Have you chosen a date yet?”

“If we hadn’t had time to congratulate them, I doubt they have had time to start planning their wedding,” Wyynde points out.

Dick nods, then he sits up straight. He takes a look around the small diner, now packed with the same people – and more – that had been yesterday at the Watchtower. The fact they’re all here and several of them have come to their table to also congratulate them on their engagement says a lot. Dick takes it as a sign that their little group of plotters has been somewhat forgiven after yesterday’s truth reveal.

“We have been busy saving the universe and whatnot,” Dick agrees with a snort. “But now that things are cooling down, I think it’s time we start thinking about the actual wedding. Kon?”

“Yeah, now seems to be a good time to take a breather and focus on our personal lives. That goes for you too,” Conner says, giving Kaldur and Wyynde the ‘I’m watching you’ sign.

Kaldur, though smiling, shakes his head. Wyynde slings an arm over his shoulders and nods, face serious. “Don't worry. Now that Kaldur has given up the position of leader of the League, I will make sure he finishes a meal without worrying about a diplomatic catastrophe happening,” he vows.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Dick says, giving Wyynde a thumbs up and turning to Conner. “And I’ll have to get used to hearing your name all over the news, Outsider.”

Conner shrugs. “It was the right thing to do. Besides, isn't Nightwing a public superhero and all over the news already?”

“Not outside of Gotham and Bludhaven, no.”

The four of them look up to find Bruce Wayne, impeccable as always, standing over their table. A chorus of ‘Bruce’s ring out. Wyynde and Kaldur excuse themselves after Bruce nods his answer. Soon, Bruce is the one sitting across from them.

“Much like several people here, I believe I haven't gotten around to giving you my congratulations,” Bruce says. He holds a hand out.

Dick rolls his eyes. Conner takes the hand and shakes it. “Thank you.”

“I was quite surprised when I saw the ring after Dick was brought back from Granny’s. He had hidden it well until then.”

“I wasn’t hiding it. You hadn’t had a chance to see it,” Dick objects.

“You hadn’t told me either.”

“Amidst the intergalactic crisis, it seemed selfish to tell you or anyone else.”

“Clark didn’t know until I found him in space not long ago,” Conner says.

Bruce grunts. He narrows his eyes. “I suppose it is a valid answer. It came as a surprise, but I am truly happy for you both.”

“Thanks,” Dick says.

“And I admit another thing caught me off-guard.”

“I knew it. What is it?”

Bruce is the one who rolls his eyes this time. He considers them both for two full minutes, then entwines his fingers on top of the table. “Maybe I'm mistaken, Conner, but you didn’t seem fazed by yesterday’s events,” he says.

Oh.

Dick leans back on the booth. Conner places both hands on top of the table to keep them still. They exchange a glance.

“I wasn’t,” he says.

“You knew.”

“Yes.”

“Since when?”

“I’ve known long enough.”

Bruce turns his attention to Dick. “You told him.”

“Of course I did.”

“’ Of course’. Why?”

Dick raises an eyebrow at him. “It all turned out fine, didn’t it?”

“This could have caused turned into a massive liability for all of us, not to mention the danger it brought to Conner himself.”

“I don’t need your protection, Bruce, or Dick’s. No offense,” Conner says. He opens his mouth to say more, but Dick squeezes his hand and offers him a small smile. Conner nods. He expects Dick to throw out a speech slash reprimand at Bruce.

Instead, Dick merely says, “I wasn’t going to endanger my relationship for one of your plans, Bruce. Not again.” He throws his head back and grins. “Besides, the ring is so pretty I didn’t want to give it back.”

Conner scoffs. Dick nudges him under the table without breaking eye contact with Bruce.

After a few minutes, Bruce is the one who looks away.

“In that case, welcome to the family,” Bruce says. He frowns. Then gets up and walks away.

The two of them stare after him. Once he’s gone, Conner groans from deep down in his throat. “I didn’t like the sound of that.”

“Don't worry. He promised Jeff there would be no more secrets, remember?”

“You didn’t believe him any more than I did, and you know it.”

“Have a little faith.”

“In him?”

Dick chuckles. “All right, all right. Moving on to a lighter subject. Do you want to give in to this severe case of peer pressure and actually start thinking about the wedding?”

Conner’s lips twitch in amusement. “I would love to.”

“Excellent. So would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I honestly hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed myself while writing :D! 
> 
> (Also... yeah, I probably didn't proofread this as thoroughly as I should have...)


End file.
